Gdyby magia zniknęła
by Dagulec
Summary: Co by było, gdyby magia zniknęła? Gdyby czarodzieje zostali zmuszeni do życia zupełnie mugolskiego? Gdyby wrogowie zupełnie nagle przestali nimi być, a Czarny Pan stracił całą moc?    Hermiona POV.


Są takie dni, kiedy Hermiona myśli, że to wszystko jest jej winą. Jednocześnie obwinia się o to i wie, że to nie może być do końca prawdą, że wpływ miało jeszcze wiele innych czynników, a ona była tylko jednym z nich. Może jednak tym przeważającym – obok wojny, która nie chciała się skończyć, braku nadziei, smutku i tej okropnej samotności, jaką czuli wszyscy, kiedy magia ich opuściła.

Pewnego dnia ich moc po prostu odeszła, jak najgorszych koszmarach. Obudzili się i chcieli rzucić jakieś zaklęcie, choćby jedno z tych najprostszych, zwykłe vingardium, ale nikt nie był w stanie. Stali się nagle tacy bezbronni – Śmierciożercy niezdolni do torturowania jednym słowem, Zakon Feniksa pozbawiony możliwości pokonania Voldemorta.

Sam Czarny Pan w ciągu paru sekund też zresztą stał się tylko zwykłym człowiekiem. Zwykłym, małym, bezbronnym i więcej niż przerażonym. Cała jego budowana latami potęga rozwiała się jak mgła, jakby nigdy niczym innym niż złudną mgłą nie była.

O to też czasem się obwinia. To był jej najgorszy koszmar od dnia, w którym skończyła jedenaście lat i otrzymała list z Hogwartu. List, który udowadniał jej, że naprawdę jest inna od wszystkich ludzi, że te wszystkie wydarzenia to nie oznaki bycia inną, niechcianą i niezrozumianą, ale przejaw zupełnej normalności. Choć o nieco innych standardach niż ta mugolska. Od tamtego dnia jeszcze bardziej bała się normalności, bała się, że straci swoje nadzwyczajne umiejętności, o które tak zabiegała, których uczyła się z największym oddaniem. Bała się, że znów będzie zwykłym, szarym człowieczkiem.

A później, kiedy Voldemort powrócił, koszmar stał się nagle marzeniem. Płonnym, naiwnym marzeniem, o którym wiedziała, że nigdy się nie spełni.

To przecież byłoby najprostsze wyjście z tej sytuacji – gdyby nagle zjawił się starszy pan w długiej szacie i powiedział „prima aprilis". Gdyby to wszystko okazało się żartem, niebezpieczeństwo – tylko zabawą, a zmarli żywymi, po prostu na jakiś czas wykluczonymi z tej gry.

A potem umarł Ron i wszystko się zmieniło. Marzenie musiało być koniecznością, bo inaczej już nigdy by go nie zobaczyła, nigdy więcej nie ujrzałaby jego zawadiackiego uśmiechu, śmiesznych piegów, nie usłyszała jego żartów, które nawet w najgorszej sytuacji potrafiły ją rozśmieszyć.

Dwa dni i trzy butelki Ognistej później w kwaterze głównej Zakonu zaczęła śmiać się ze wszystkich tym dziwnym, pijackim śmiechem, trochę smutnym, trochę histerycznym, a trochę rozpaczliwym, bo cała ta sytuacja wydawała się jej surrealistyczna. Tłumaczyła wszystkim, którzy chcieli jej słuchać, że to wszystko jest bez sensu, bo wierzą w coś, co jest tylko ich złudzeniem, niczym więcej. Walczą na niby, oszukują swoje oczy, tak bardzo chcąc zobaczyć magię, że w końcu im się to udaje. Widzą to, co właśnie chcą widzieć, bo magia to tylko zabawa, tylko wytwór ich umysłów, to tak naprawdę nic. Ktoś próbował ją zatrzymać, złapać w ramiona, ktoś innych chciał jej zasłonić usta, a ona wpadła na Harry'ego. Spojrzała na niego zdziwiona i zaczęła przepraszać, że cierpi tyle z powodu wyobrażenia tych wszystkich ludzi, że można zginąć od zielonego promienia, że niby to zabiło jego rodziców – jej zresztą też. Ale to tylko złudzenie, zapewniła go, a potem zemdlała.

Nikt jej na dobrą sprawę nie powstrzymał. Brakowało Dumbledore'a, jedynego, który potrafiłby może naprawić to wszystko. Ale dyrektora brakowało od bardzo dawna, niemalże od początku wojny i nie myślała wtedy o nim. Łatwiej było zapomnieć.

Następnego dnia wszystko było normalnie, wszystko było w zupełnym porządku. Ale zasiała ziarno niepewności w szeregach Zakonu. Wiedziała to. Widziała to w spojrzeniach wszystkich, którymi obdarzali ją każdego ranka, w których już wtedy kiełkował niepokój i – być może – jakieś przeczucia.

Wiedziała też, że niewierzenie w magię jest niebezpieczne, że może i powinno się zemścić. I kiedy Tonks pada na ziemię bez czucia jakieś pięć kroków od niej, kiedy z Ginny nie zostaje więcej niż zmasakrowany tułów, myśli, że to już. Że magia właśnie się zemściła, że już wszystko będzie dobrze – tak bardzo, jak tylko może być, kiedy Śmierociożercy zaczynają wygrywać.

A następnego dnia magia znika.

Tak jakby uciekła. Czasem nawet czuje wibrowanie mocy pod swoimi placami, jej delikatne pulsowanie, ale nie potrafi jej uchwycić, nie może już z niej skorzystać.

I nagle wszystko się dzieje, bo czas przyspiesza, nie daje czasu do namysłu, nagle wszyscy okazują się mugolscy aż do bólu. Przez parę dni mogą jeszcze wejść na Pokątną, zobaczyć gobliny, olbrzymy, a potem i tej możliwości zostają pozbawieni. Tak jakby przez te wszystkie lata żyli złudzeniami.

Nie znikają jednak ich wspomnienia, kapelusze, różdżki ani pieniądze. Nie zmienia się nagle treść książek poświęconych magii, a sowy wciąż kursują, tylko coraz ich mniej. Kiedy Hermiona widzi ludzi, usiłujących poradzić sobie w dżinsach i topach, mężczyzn wyglądających w mugolskich ubraniach nienaturalnie, jakby te były dla nich zbyt rzeczywiste, wie, że to dawni czarodzieje, którzy usiłują się przystosować do nowego trybu życia. Niektórzy nie są w stanie tego zrobić. Lucjusz Malfoy któregoś dnia popełnia samobójstwo, jego żona skacze z okna ich wspaniałej rezydencji, otoczonej ogrodami. Nikt nie wie, co się dzieje z Draco, ale to też wtedy nie jest najważniejsze. Ani on, ani Voldemort, ani niepotrzebne już Ministerstwo Magii.

Najważniejsze jest zaadoptowanie się do nowej sytuacji. Przetrwanie.

Któregoś dnia Hermiona znajduje w swojej torebce nowy dowód osobisty, o który nie prosiła, dyplom z Oxfordu, oznajmiający, że ukończyła studia magisterskie na kierunku historia, tego samego dnia odkrywa w swoim pokoju komputer z włączoną pocztą, a w niej mail, informujący, że pierwsze zajęcia, na których ma asystować, odbędą się za dwa tygodnie. Jest też lekka aluzja do jej pracy doktoranckiej. Wie już wtedy, co powinna robić w życiu i dziwnie ją to uspakaja. Znowu może oddychać.

Pamięta ten dzień tak dobrze, bo tego samego dnia, późnym wieczorem, kiedy odwiedzała Harry'ego, zastała u niego młodego Malfoya. Przez kilka długich sekund nie wiedziała, co o tym myśleć, stała w drzwiach w szoku, potem zwyczajnie o to zapytała. I poprosiła o herbatę.

Draco nagle przestał być dla niej jakąkolwiek przeszkodą, nie stanowi już niebezpieczeństwa. Wyjaśnia, że nie wie za bardzo, co powinien zrobić ze swoim życiem, pogubił się w tym. Ma wspaniałą rezydencję pod Londynem, mnóstwo pieniędzy na koncie, które umie już obsługiwać i posadę w jakimś banku, gdzie, co ciekawe, wie, czym powinien się zajmować. Ale nie potrafi się w tym wszystkim odnaleźć, więc przyszedł tutaj, myśląc, że może Harry będzie się chciał zemścić. W sumie, miał nadzieję, że Harry będzie miał ochotę zrobić cokolwiek, tak jakby od decyzji eksWybrańca coś jeszcze zależało. W jego oczach, w tych dumnych, aroganckich oczach, przebiega jej przez myśl, ciągle zależy.

Ale Harry nie chce ranić. Harry jest bardzo zmęczony i chce czegoś zupełnie innego, i Hermiona widzi to w jego spojrzeniu. Może tak właśnie trzeba, stwierdza, może to nasz nowy początek.

Dlatego tylko uśmiecha się do Malfoya i radzi wziąć tydzień urlopu w pracy, zanim nie dojdzie do siebie. Mówi o swojej pracy na Oxfordzie, o dyplomie. Wspólnie zastanawiają się, czy magia nie chciała w ten sposób o nich jakoś zadbać, nie chciała się ostatni raz pożegnać. Piją czerwone wino, jedzą zamówioną w którymś momencie chińszczyznę i rozmawiają razem tak, jak mogli to robić przez te wszystkie poprzednie lata. Stracone lata, stwierdza.

Hermiona widzi, że Draco się zmienił, że nie ma w nim już tej ambicji, poczucia wyższości i wie, że to wina ostatnich wydarzeń. Wie też, że jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu – nigdy nie chciał być Śmierciożercą. Ale widzi też, że Harry jest smutny i samotny, i rozumie to, bo czuje się tak samo. Magia zawsze była obecna w ich życiu, jak coś namacalnego, niemalże jak przyjaciółka na dobre i złe. Teraz odeszła, zostawiając po sobie pustkę, którą jakoś trzeba zapełnić.

W ich rozmowie w ogóle nie pojawia się temat Voldemorta i Hermiona nagle rozumie, że to wszystko prawda, a nie sen. Szkoda tylko, że Ron nie wyskoczy zza zakrętu, żeby powiedzieć jej, że żyje – mimo wszystko.

Wychodzi od nich niemalże rano i śpi do południa. Nikt jej nie budzi, nie ma zadań do wykonania, może po prostu odpoczywać, tak jak dawno nie mogła. Cieszy ją to i jednocześnie napawa dziwnym lękiem. Dni mijają, przerażenie znika, ale nikt z Zakonu nie chce się z nią skontaktować, żaden z dawnych znajomych nie odzywa się do niej, a kiedy ich odwiedza, udają, że nie ma ich w domu.

Myśli, że może jej jest łatwiej, bo przecież pochodzi z mugolskiej rodziny.

Któregoś dnia na uniwersytecie słyszy znajomy, kpiący głos, szydzący ze studenta. Obraca się i niemalże widzi dawnego mistrza eliksirów kątem oka. Potem pyta o niego w sekretariacie i dowiaduje się, że i owszem, Severus Snape prowadzi zajęcia na wydziale chemii. Nie szuka jego towarzystwa, a on nie narzuca się jej.

Odwiedza za to często Harry'ego i Draco. Harry nagle okazuje się być sierotą, która nigdy na oczy nie widziała Dursleyów, a całe życie spędziła w ośrodku dla jemu podobnych, dość dziwny los dla Wybrańca. Draco się z tego trochę podśmiewa, Harry mruczy coś pod nosem, zakłopotany, a Hermiona zapomina się zdziwić, że ci dwoje dogadują się tak dobrze. Nagle wydaje jej się to całkiem normalne, całkiem naturalne.

Draco klepie Harry'ego po plecach i rzuca mu spojrzenie, w którym wszystko, przynajmniej dla niej, jest przeraźliwie jasne, a uczucia są widoczne jak na dłoni. Czuje się nagle, jakby przeszkodziła w czyimś prywatnym spotkaniu albo podsłuchiwała pod drzwiami. Ma wrażenie, że złamała jakąś zasadę, choć nie zrobiła nic.

Zastanawia się tylko, czemu Harry nie reaguje, nie odrzuca Malfoya ani go nie przyciąga. Nie dziwi jej nawet myśl o tym, że ci dwoje mogliby być razem i zastanawia się nad tym przelotnie. Po chwili znajduje w umyśle odpowiedź na jedno ze swoich pytań – Harry tak naprawdę nie wie, czego chce. I musi się dość szybko zdecydować. Więc zachęca go do tego wzrokiem przy pożegnaniu, a potem całuje go w policzek i wraca do siebie. Nie wie, czy osiągnęła swój cel.

Społeczeństwo czarodziei zaczyna odżywać, gromadzą się w „swoich" kawiarniach i barach, dyskutują o tym, co ich spotkało, czarna i biała magia mieszają się i łączą ze sobą, jakby nigdy nie były rozdzielone. W pewnej chwili Hermiona myśli, że magia odeszła, bo po prostu na nią nie zasługiwali, bo wiedziała, że bez niej i tych wszystkich sztucznych podziałów będzie lepiej. I stara się z tą wiedzą żyć dalej, chodzi na swoje zajęcia, do swoich studentów, z górą rudych włosów i sympatycznym uśmiechem przyklejonym na twarzy taśmą klejącą. Wie, że któregoś dnia może znajdzie się wśród tych wszystkich ludzi ktoś, kto zastąpi jej Rona.

A potem nagle Harry się decyduje i nic już nie jest takie, jakie być powinno. Gazety, zakładane przez dawnych czarodziei, nagłaśniają sprawę ich związku, reporterzy z kamerami czatują pod ich mieszkaniem i Hermiona stwierdza, że nawet ona ma tego wszystkiego dość. Przez jakiś czas mieszkają u niej, chowając się w ten sposób przed paparazzi żądnymi pikantnych szczegółów, a ona w którymś momencie zadaje trafne pytanie, czy w innych miastach i innych krajach też ludzie by się tak tym interesowali. Tak naprawdę nie wiadomo nawet, czy by ich rozpoznali. Zupełnie nagle, przynajmniej dla niej, Harry i Draco postanawiają się wyprowadzić. W nic nie wnika, bo nie chce, o nic nie pyta, ale kiedy całują się, zanim blondyn wyjdzie do pracy, żeby złożyć wymówienie, widzi w ich oczach prawdziwą miłość i szczęście. I to jej wystarcza. Bo innej gwarancji tak naprawdę nie ma i mieć nie będzie.

Wie, że oboje potrzebują przystosować się do tej nowej sytuacji, że muszą mieć jeszcze trochę czasu. Dlatego tylko macha im ręką na pożegnanie, kiedy wsiadają do samolotu, oszczędza sobie wymówek i kazań. Wie, że wrócą. Ma przynajmniej taką nadzieję – ich szczęście pokazuje jej dobitnie, jak wiele mogą zwyczajni ludzie.

Dostaje później pocztówki z najróżniejszych miejsc na całym świecie, od Afryki po Nowy Jork. Czasem odwiedza Wesleayów. Czasem mija swojego dawnego profesora na korytarzach uczelni. Udają wtedy, że się nie znają. Żałuje, że jej rodzice nie doczekali tego dnia. Żyje dalej. Bez marzeń, bez ambicji. Po prostu żyje. Odkrywa, że całkiem lubi swoje zajęcie, naukę historii, tych wszystkich dat i wydarzeń, do której potrzeba ogromnej drobiazgowości. Pije kawę z mlekiem i cukrem.

Czeka na Harry'ego i Draco. Chce ich widzieć, wiedzieć, że są szczęśliwi. Potrzebuje tego. Może sama wtedy będzie potrafiła być szczęśliwa.


End file.
